parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The RobinBob Teen WonderPants Movie (Batman Entertainment Productions' Style)
The RobinBob Teen WonderPants Movie is a animated movie spoof and parody of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" is created Batman Rockz Productions and produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Robin (Batman: The Animated Series) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) as Patrick Star * Megamind as Squidward Tentacles * Gru (Despicable Me) as Mr. Krabs * Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as Plankton * Robot Princess (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) as Karen * Princess Vodka (DCAU) as Sandy Cheeks * Queen Elinor (Brave) as Mrs. Puff * Margo Gru (Despicable Me) as Pearl Krabs * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) as Gary * Geppetto (Pinocchio) as King Neptune * Crystal (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Princess Mindy * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Squire * Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Dennis * Dory and Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Royal Crown Polisher * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Goofy Goober * Walter (The Muppets) as The Waiter * Clayton (Tarzan) as the Thug Leader * Clayton's Men (Tarzan) as Tub Thugs * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) as The Cyclops * Genie (Aladdin) as David Hasselhoff Other Casts * Jack O'Lantern (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Pirate with Glass Scope * Disney Infinity Characters as Pirates * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Patchy * Blu (Rio) as Potty * Police Officer (The Incredibles) as Police Officer * Various Characters as Fish * Tarzan as Phil * Tom and Jerry as Two Attendant Fish * King Humpty Dumpty (Color Classics episode "Greedy Humpty Dumpty") as Thug Tug Fish took the Car * Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) as The Fish says "Morning" * Ani Pelekai (Stitch) as The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet * Kayley (Quest for Camelot) as The Woman Fish in the Car * Johnny Bravo as Larry the Lobster * Monsters as Themselves * Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) as The Sea Animals who attack The Cyclops * Hulk (Marvel Comics) as The Fish says "Wing nut" * Sulley (Monsters, inc.) as The Fish says "Dork" * Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Frogfish * Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit) as Old Lady * Kat (Kid vs. Kat) as Mr. Whiskers * Mike (Monsters, inc.) as The Fish says "ding-a-ling" * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Fish says "My Eyes" * Toad (Super Mario) as The Fish says "I've been free" * Luigi (Super Mario) as Sandals * Russell (Up) as Mr. Krabs as the real boy * Aladdin as Harold * Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Siamese Twin Fish * Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) as Perch Perkins * Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) as Goofy Goober Clock Parts of the Entire Movie # Ah, the Sea! # I'm Ready, Promotion! # Bless You, Princess Crystal/At the Bing Bong Goober # Geppetto's Wrath # Evil Plan Z # The Thug Tug # All Hail, BW # Indominus Rex Chase/Just Kids # "Now That We're Men" # Bigger Boot! # Shell City # Genie/Crystal Stalls Geppetto/Robin vs. Joker # "Goofy Goober Rock" # Hooray for Robin # End Credits Trivia * David Hasseholf as a the voice of Genie from Aladdin franchise. * The thugs trail off as Joker punches Clayton, who screams and flies into the Thug Tug. The Tug tilts back and quickly sinks. Joker drives away as the Thugs watch in fear. Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Batman Rockz Productions Category:Batman Rockz Productions Channel Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs